Espía del Techo
by Semaris
Summary: Un baño, en la manisón Hellsing, tiene muuuchas concecuencias. AxI CAP 2 UP! espera el 3
1. Chapter 1

"cumplir los treinta años no es, pues, tan terrible como dicen" pensó Integra, desperezándose en su oscura recámara

"cumplir los treinta años no es, pues, tan terrible como dicen" pensó Integra, desperezándose en su oscura recámara. Se sentía joven, cómoda consigo misma y feliz

¿Entonces la felicidad existía? Todo indicaba que sí "por momentos y sólo para mí" pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa ¿no era una palabra hueca y un lugar que solo alcanzaban los ilusos? Su vida estaba en perfecto orden, y además, aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaba bastante tener el cariño de Alucard.

Él la adoraba y se lo demostraba todos los días, con pequeños detalles, como cuando le prendía el cigarro o cargaba el arma por ella, además de que todos los días, sin falta le hacía la misma propuesta, directa o indirectamente. También él le parecía interesante y no lo hallaba para nada feo, de hecho, tenía cierto aire seductor bastante irresistible.

Pero para ella lo único irresistible eran sus cigarrillos, además los temores que hacia quince años le inspiraba el vampiro se habían desaparecido del todo. Ahora que se había acostumbrado a él, verlo bajar del techo era cosa de todos los días. Además, desde el primer momento en que tomó posición de la cabeza de la familia, lo hizo con mano segura y lo primero que hizo fue revisar todos los archivos para saber de dónde demonios había salido el vampiro.

Ahora gobernaba la casa con soltura, no quedaba duda de que había sido el amo de la casa desde siempre. Sólo la cocinera anterior se había opuesto a obedecerla cuando tomó el mando y la reemplazó sin miramientos, su tío no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Walter por otra parte era un hombre muy especial en su vida, prácticamente la había criado desde la muerte de su padre. Además de que jamás le había fallado en ningún sentido y la conocía mejor que nadie.

Pero aun pensaba que su mayor éxito era haber dominado al vampiro. Desde el momento en que la sacara cargando del sótano por que no podía mantenerse en pie sin tambalearse había estado bajo su control. A pesar de haber pensado que sería un verdadero imposible, lo había conseguido.

Integra se desperezó de nuevo, estirándose y encogiéndose perezosamente. En realidad no era su estilo quedarse en cama hasta tarde, siempre se levantaba a las seis y comenzaba a trabajar antes de las ocho.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, cuando se hallaba a solas, como en ese momento, se preguntaba si de hecho el vampiro tenía sentimientos serios hacia ella. Las actitudes de Alucard la intrigaban, todo le parecía un chiste y al mismo tiempo era tan serio ¿sería conciente de los escalofríos que le causaba cuando la miraba fijamente?

Imposible saberlo. Todo en él era un misterio, y sus reacciones también.

Recordó que una o dos veces había introducido uno que otro pensamiento sucio y escabroso cuando estaba a punto de dormir. "pensamientos sucios y escabrosos ¡ja ja ja! Como si no tuviera algo mejor en su repertorio" pensó hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

Se sentía de buen humor y un suave calor recorría sus venas

–Como si algún día fuera yo a ceder a sus caprichos –murmuró apretándose contra el colchón sin abrir los ojos "de la manera que sea, ser soltera es ser libre" pensó "y, además, basta ya de haraganear en la cama ¡Arriba ociosa!" pensó.

Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por quitarse la agradable modorra que tenía sobre ella tocó un timbre para que le subieran el desayuno.

Algunos minutos después entró Walter, con la bandeja y el periódico. Abrió las cortinas y la luz triste y gris del día nublado de afuera inundó la habitación. "odio cuando está nublado" pensó Integra recordando los veranos de cuando era niña ¡había pasado tanto tiempo!

Walter le puso la bandeja sobre las rodillas y le acomodó los almohadones para que pudiera recargarse en ellos

–hay algo que debo decirle, señorita, aunque no sé si sea prudente hacerlo ahora –le dijo, mientras le acercaba la bata y las pantuflas a los pies de la cama

–ahora tienes que decírmelo por que ya me intrigaste –contestó Integra mientras mordía una tostada y le daba un sorbo al té -¿Qué pasó? –preguntó

–Sinceramente, me avergüenza mucho hacerlo –replicó el mayordomo

– ¿se volvieron a pelear el jardinero y la cocinera? –preguntó fastidiada

–es más bien sobre Alucard –le dijo Walter y bajó la voz como temiendo que el vampiro los escuchara

–Anoche lo descubrí, sólo que preferiría no tener por problemas por comentárselo –continuó

– ¿Dónde lo descubriste? Y ¿haciendo ahora qué cosa? –preguntó Integra fastidiada

–espiándola señorita –contestó él mirándola fijamente. Integra se puso en guardia instintivamente y esperó el resto

–se ha estado escabullendo en las sombras del techo del baño –continuó Walter

– ¿seguro que es él? –preguntó Integra cerrando los ojos

– ¿una sombra que se mueve repentinamente sin que nada más lo haya hecho y con ojos rojos? Tiene que ser él –replicó Walter

–buen punto, además, por eso, precisamente se lo digo. Cuando lo enfrenté anoche confesó que no era la primera vez, que lo ha hecho desde que cumplió los dieciséis –continuó

– ¿Qué él ha hecho qué desde cuándo? –preguntó Integra furiosa

–lo que ha oído. Y dice que lo seguirá haciendo hasta que usted, bueno, hasta su muerte o hasta lo acepte –contestó él

–Este hombre está loco –masculló Integra

–definitivamente. Le dije que se mantuviera alejado y que no está bien que la espíe de esa manera, pero creo que no me hizo mucho caso. No quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera dicho su padre si se hubiera enterado de que la espía cuando se baña no quiero ni pensar en lo mal que le iría –continuó Walter, Integra se sonrojó completamente

–Dudo que le importe un cacahuate la forma en que hubiera reaccionado mi padre, además, eso no viene al caso –comentó Integra dándole otro sorbo al té

– ¿seguro de que es cierto? –le preguntó ella todavía incrédula por el atrevimiento del vampiro, no sabía si debía reírse o enojarse

–Dudé mucho sobre si debía contárselo en este momento, pero convenía decírselo –replicó Walter

–a pesar de todo no me lo acabo de creer, sabía que era un cínico como ninguno, pero jamás pensé que se atreviera a hacer algo así –murmuró ella furiosa

–el caso es, que Alucard se ha enamorado de usted –le dijo Walter con una risita

–Y no me diga que no se había dado cuenta, por que ni usted se traga ese cuento –continuó

– ¿Qué locuras dices? –replicó Integra

–bueno, para el amor no hay edades, ni religiones o razas. Ni siquiera "especies". Y creo que él ha tenido bastante… experiencia… en lo referente al amor –contestó Walter

–lo que quieres decir es que ha tenido un sinfín de amantes, además, te juro que no creo lo que dices sobre que él está enamorado de mí ¿Qué más te dijo? –preguntó Integra

– ¿literalmente? _"así como lo oyes. Cuando se quita la bata y se mete en la tina llena de espuma lo que siento es increíble… y no, no me malinterpretes… es tan hermosa y tan agraciada que siento que me estalla algo dentro del pecho… pero al mismo tiempo es como si no fuera yo… es algo que no puedo explicar… creo que la amo"_ eso fue exactamente lo que dijo –contestó Walter mirándola, ella estaba perfectamente sonrojada

"no puedo creer que haya dicho eso" pensó Integra enfriando la cabeza un poco y comenzó a reír sutilmente

–no creo ni una palabra de lo que dijiste, Alucard jamás diría eso –le dijo ella levantándose al fin, mientras Walter le quitaba la bandeja

–pero aun así creo que lo mejor sería cortar estos jueguitos por lo sano y cuanto antes –continuó ella

–sólo le suplico que no le haga pasar tan mal rato, cuando uno se enamora se vuelve loco y no distingue el bien del mal –le dijo Walter

–es Alucard, enamorado o no, no distingue el bien del mal. Pero hay que ponerle punto final a esta locura, no sé cómo, pero debe ser cuanto antes –reflexionó Integra mirando el baño fijamente, Walter asintió y salió del cuarto con una leve inclinación

Integra miró a su alrededor y se sentó en la cama. Se sentía desconfiada e incómoda, molesta con el vampiro, con Walter, consigo misma ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Hablar con Alucard? ¿Castigarlo? Si lo encerraba en las mazmorras, aunque fuera un mes, sólo para castigarlo ¿Cuál sería su reacción? ¿Sentirse herido y traicionado? ¿Cambiaría todo el amor que le tenía en odio, sólo por eso?

"no importa, ya lo resolveré luego" pensó con un suspiro. Se levantó, y entró al baño, comenzó a preparar la tina mientas se desvestía y buscaba sus cosas para el baño. Cuando todo estuvo listo se metió en la tina.

Enjabonándose, se acarició los pechos firmes, redondos y de buen tamaño, la cintura delgada de la que brotaban las líneas de unas caderas perfectas, y los muslos, las nalgas redondas y contundentes, las axilas perfectamente depiladas y el cuello largo y firme.

Pensó en lo mucho que al vampiro le gustaría meterse en esa tina con ella y convertirla al mismo tiempo en que la desvirgaba "pero se va a quedar con las ganas" pensó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa. Después de algunos minutos tomó una toalla, salió de la tina, se vistió y se fue a su oficina. Tenía un largo día de trabajo por delante y no podía pasar el día pensando en Alucard y sus indiscreciones y locuras.

Pero todo el día, mientras trabajaba en el estudio, cuando bajó a practicar a la sala de de tiro, mientras despedía a las tropas, escribía o recibía alguna carta importante, él se volvía a meter en su cabeza sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

--

Al llegar la medianoche se levantó del escritorio con un bostezo y se dirigió a su cuarto. Walter la esperaba afuera

– ¿le preparo el baño, señorita? –le preguntó con una leve inclinación

–Por favor, estoy muerta –le dijo ella y entraron a la recámara. Walter entró al baño e hizo correr el agua mientras ella se desvestía, se sujetaba el cabello son una pinza, para evitar que se mojara, y se ponía la bata, volvió a pensar en Alucard y lo que debía hacer.

Walter salió de la invitación y ella se quitó la bata y se hundió en la tina, comenzó a respirar profundamente hasta quedarse medio dormida, con el agua hasta el cuello, removiendo el jabón con la mano o el pie.

Algunos minutos más tarde tocaron la puerta

– ¿me permite pasar? –le preguntó Walter, ella asintió y él se acercó con una toalla en una mano y la bata en la otra. Estaba demasiado serio y de inmediato supo lo que iba a decirle "Alucard la está viendo".

Integra asintió y señaló un banquillo junto regadera, Walter dejó la bata y la toalla en el banquillo y salió del baño. Permaneció un rato inmóvil en el agua, sin mirar al techo ¿debía hacerlo? ¿Señalarlo con el dedo? ¿Gritar o insultarlo? ¿Dispararle con el arma que estaba guardada bajo la jabonera?

Integra sintió que su enojo se elevaba a mil por hora y la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza "quieres verme… me vas a ver" pensó furiosa.

Inesperadamente se levantó, sin tomar la toalla ni la bata, ni encogerse para que esos ojos rojos que la espiaban desde el techo tuvieran sólo una visión fugaz de su cuerpo.

Al contrario, se levantó enderezándose y mostrándose, y antes de salir de la tina se estiró. Exhibiéndose larga como era y con cierta lascivia mientras se soltaba el cabello y se lo sacudía.

Y, al salir de la tina, se quedó desnuda, con gotitas de agua brillándole por todo el cuerpo, fuerte y ágil. Se secó muy lentamente, parte por parte, pasando una y otra vez la toalla por su piel. Revisándose todo el tiempo y procurando no dejar nada húmedo y a veces quedándose quieta mirándose al espejo escrupulosamente.

Y luego, con el mismo cuidado, se untó crema humectante en todo el cuerpo.

Y mientras se lucía así, como era, para el espectador invisible, su corazón vibraba de furia y no podía evitar pensar "¿Qué haces, Integra? ¿Qué locuras son estas?".

Pero continuó exhibiéndose como jamás lo había hecho antes y como jamás lo volvería a hacer, paseándose de un lado a otro del cuarto, desnuda, mientras se cepillaba el cabello, se lavaba los dientes y se ponía perfume.

Protagonizando ese improvisado espectáculo, tenía la sensación de que aquello era una muy sutil manera de castigar al vampiro, en las sombras del techo. Tomó un camisón de una cajonera que estaba en el baño y se lo puso.

Cuando se metió en la cama seguía temblando. Estuvo un largo rato sin dormir, se sentía molesta con lo que había hecho, odiaba al vampiro con todas sus fuerzas y se empeñaba en no pensar en aquellas descargas de calor que recorrían sus piernas y sus pechos

"¿Qué demonios te pasó, Integra?" pensó sin reconocerse "¿serán los treinta? ¿O tal vez es efectos de las intromisiones nocturnas del vampiro?" se preguntó "sí, todo esto es culpa de Alucard y sus locuras" pensó furiosa

Cuando por fin consiguió dormirse, hora y media más tarde, comenzó a tener sueños muy extraños en los que estaban involucrados Alucard y ella.

Él traía la camisa abierta y su pantalón únicamente y estaba acostado sobre ella y la besaba con pasión. Su corbata estaba a algunos centímetros en la cama. Alucard metió sus manos por debajo del camisón de Integra

–No –le dijo ella sacando su mano de su ropa

-sabes que lo quieres Amo –murmuró el vampiro en su oído

–No puedo –replicó ella

–Pero lo quieres –le dijo él, ella asintió y él le bajó los tirantes del camisón y comenzó a besar sus hombros…

Integra se despertó de golpe y se puso una mano en la frente, bastante agitada

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –se preguntó mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban "sólo fue un sueño" pensó tranquilizándose, pero en ese momento miró la corbata del vampiro sobre la cama y notó una marca roja en su hombro derecho

Pero es no era posible, había sido sólo sueño ¿o tal vez no?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, este capitulo está inspirado en una pintura que…

Ok, este capitulo está inspirado en una pintura que…

Bueno, quiero contarlo y se aguantan

LA NENA SE FUE DOS SEMANAS A PARÍS CON TRES AMIGAS ¡WOW!

El caso es que fuimos al Louvre (nos metimos como tres días enteros ahí) y vi esta pintura que me gustó mucho.

Pero todo el tiempo había un monito siguiéndonos y nos daba como que miedito, entonces, después de dos semanas en la ciudad luz, regresamos a nuestro México lindo y querido.

Y hace tres días que el monito toca en mi puerta y me dice que vive a dos casas, y resulta ser amigo de mi hermano (hermanastro, realmente), que, aprovechando que su amigo también se iba a París, le pidió que nos echara un ojo si se podía

Cuanto quiero a mi sobre-protector hermano con amigotes que ni conozco, pero güeno…

El caso es que llegó a mi casa y me regaló este libro que yo no había podido comprar, con las pinturas y obras del museo, y lo dejé pasar a la casa… (No pasó nada mi mamá estaba con nosotros) (Resulta también lo conoce O.o)

Y ahora andamos

O sea ¿toda una vida de vecino y me vino a pelar en París? Bue..., por algo es la ciudad del amor…

El caso es que, viendo el libro, vi esta pintura que me había encantado y se me ocurrió el segundo capitulo (SUPUESTAMENTE ERA UN ONE-SHOT, pero al público lo que pida) (y mi hermana los apoya pidiendo conti ¡TDODS CONTRA UNA! montoneros TT)

Por lo que te recomiendo que busques una imagen antes de seguir leyendo. La pintura es de

François Boucher y se llama _Diana después de su baño_

Te aconsejo que mantengas la imagen en tu mente mientras la lees.

--

Integra tomó la corbata y la llevó hasta su cara, aspirando el aroma de ese hombre que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaba, y, de una manera extraña y retorcida, también muchos placeres.

–que bueno que no está aquí –murmuró, lo último que deseaba era que la viera disfrutando del más mínimo placer a costa de él o una de sus pertenencias "necesito relajarme, voy a tomarme el día de mañana" pensó con un leve suspiro.

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama y se acurrucó en las sabanas para volverse a dormir, estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué, su espectáculo en el baño todavía le ardía en la conciencia.

"¿Qué demonios pensabas? Mujer ¿Qué son esos sueños locos?" se preguntó, y, sin poder evitarlo, se imaginó a sí misma debajo del vampiro mientras cerraba los ojos.

Pudo sentir su peso sobre su cuerpo, su pecho helado rozando con el suyo en cada movimiento, unas manos frías que acariciaban sus muslos, sus pechos y el resto de su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, un miembro duro que se encajaba en su carne sin ninguna compasión causándole el más placentero de los dolores junto a un gemido de placer que escapaba de sus labios

–no, no, no, ni se te ocurra –se dijo a sí misma

Se dio la vuelta y recordó un viaje a Francia que había hecho con su padre, habían ido a ver las obras del museo del Louvre, y una, en especial le había llamado la atención

_Diana después de su baño_ de François Boucher

Comenzó a ver la pintura en su mente, y a acercarse, cada vez más, hasta que estuvo dentro de la pintura

Sonrió en sueños y escuchó su voz hablando en su cabeza

_Esa, la de la izquierda, soy yo, la diosa Diana, que todos conocen como Integra._

_Sí, yo, la diosa del roble y de los bosques, de la fertilidad y de los partos, la diosa de la caza._

_Soy aquella a la que los griegos llaman Artemisa_

_Soy pariente de la Luna y Apolo es mi hermano _

_Entre mis adoradores abundan las mujeres y plebeyos. Hay templos en mi honor, desparramados por todas las fronteras y rincones del imperio._

_A mi derecha, inclinada, mirándome el pie, está Seras Victoria, mi favorita. Acabamos de bañarnos y vamos a hacer el amor._

_La libre, las perdices y faisanes en el piso los cacé al amanecer, con las flechas, qué, retiradas de las presas y limpiadas por Seras han regresado al carcaj._

_Los perros son de compañía, es raro que los utilice cuando salgo de cacería._

_Nunca, en todo caso, para recuperar presas finas y pequeñas, como las de hoy, por que sus fauces las destrozan hasta dejarlas incomestibles._

_Esta noche nos comeremos esos animales de carne tierna y sabrosa, sazonados con especias exóticas y bebiendo el vino de los dioses hasta caer rendidas._

_A pesar de lo que muchos crean, Yo sé gozar. Es una aptitud que he ido perfeccionando sin descanso a lo largo del tiempo y de la historia, y admito, sin arrogancia, que he alcanzado el dominio de esta sabiduría._

_Quiero decir: _

_El arte de sorber el néctar del placer de todos los frutos de la vida._

_El personaje principal no está en el cuadro, o mejor dicho, no se le ve. _

_Anda por allí detrás, oculto en la arboleda, espiándonos._

_Con sus intensos y brillantes ojos color rojo sangre, atardecer, muy abiertos y su piel pálida acalorada por el ansia, allí estará, con una rodilla al suelo y en trance, adorándome. _

_Con sus mechones negros enredados en las ramas y cayendo elegantemente sobre su rostro, y su lascivo y muy deseable miembro de piel pálida, rígido como una espada, sorbiéndonos y devorándonos con su fantasía de hombre enamorado, allí estará._

_No es un dios ni animalillo, sino de especie humana._

_Es señor de muchos reinos y sabio como pocos lo han sido. _

_Es conocido como Alucard _

_Seras lo descubrió en mediados de Agosto, cuando yo seguía la huella de un ciervo por el bosque._

_El joven rey me iba siguiendo, embobado y a tropezones, sin apartar la vista de mí ni un instante._

_Mi favorita dice que cuando me vio, erguida…_

_Un rayo de sol encendiendo mis cabellos y enfureciendo mis pupilas…_

_Con todos los músculos de mi cuerpo tensos para disparar la flecha… _

_El joven rey rompió a llorar._

_Ella se acercó a consolarlo y entonces se dio cuanta de que el rey lloraba de felicidad._

–_No sé qué me pasa –le confesó, con las mejillas marcadas de rojo por las lágrimas –pero cada vez que la señora, cada vez que ella aparece en el bosque, las hojas de los árboles se vuelven joyas y las flores comienzan a cantar. Es como un espíritu ardiente que se mete dentro de mí y aviva mi sangre. La veo y es como sí, sin moverme del suelo, me salieran alas y echara a volar… _

–_La forma de tu cuerpo ha inspirado, fuertemente, en el joven rey el lenguaje del amor –filosofó Seras, después de contarme lo ocurrido –tu belleza lo hipnotiza, como la flauta a una serpiente. Compadécete de él, Integra ¿Por qué no jugamos con el joven rey? Divirtiéndolo, también nos divertiremos nosotras –_

_Así ha sido hasta ahora_

_Gozadora innata, igual que yo, o, tal vez más que yo, Seras nunca se equivoca en lo que se refiere al placer._

_Es lo que más me gusta de ella, más que sus caderas exuberantes y su pecho abundante, su facilidad para las fantasías y su instinto para reconocer, en las turbulencias de este mundo, la fuente de la alegría y el placer._

_Desde entonces jugamos con él, y aunque han pasado un par de años, el juego es tan placentero que no nos aburrimos de él._

_De hecho, cada día nos gusta más que el anterior, atrayendo buen humor a la vida de ambas._

_A sus encantos físicos, de guerrero semidiós, Alucard también le agrega un tinte de espíritu oscuro, que lo hacen simplemente un enorme tentación._

_Pero en los dos o tres intentos que he hecho de acercármele de día han sido en vano._

_Se estremece y echa a correr hasta desaparecerse en el ramaje del bosque como por arte de magia._

_A Seras le ha confesado que sola idea, ya no de tocarme, si no de estar cerca de mí bajo la luz del sol, de que lo mire a los ojos y le hable en pleno día lo estremece y aniquila sus nervios._

–_una mujer como esa no está hecha para ser tocada por cualquiera –le ha dicho –sé que si me acercó a ella sin el velo de la noche su belleza me destruiría como a un insecto en el fuego –_

_Por eso jugamos nuestros juegos de a escondidas_

_Cada vez es diferente, cada vez es distinto, parecido a uno de aquellos números de teatro en que dioses y mortales se juntan para sufrir y enamorarse de los que tanto gustan los griegos._

_Seras, fingiendo que es su cómplice y no mía (en realidad lo es de ambos, pero más de sí misma) acomoda al joven rey junto a un arbusto, frente a la entrada de la cueva dónde pasaremos la noche._

_Y entonces, bajo la luz rojiza de la fogata, me desnuda y unta mi piel con la miel de las más mansas abejas de Sicilia._

_Es una antigua receta para conservar la piel tersa y brillante, y qué, además, excita._

_Mientras ella se inclina sobre mí, frota mi cuerpo, lo mueve y expone a la curiosidad de mi atento espectador, yo cierro los ojos._

_Y mientras yo desciendo de por el abismo de sensaciones y mi cuerpo se estremece en pequeños espasmos de alegría, puedo adivinar a Alucard_

_Todavía más:_

_Lo vuelvo a ver_

_Lo vuelvo a sentir_

_Lo huelo_

_Lo acaricio_

_Y lo desaparezco dentro de mí sin necesidad de tocarlo todavía._

_Y mi embeleso aumenta al saber que, mientras gozo bajo las manos ágiles de Seras, él goza también, a mi ritmo, conmigo._

_Su cuerpo ágil y esbelto, abrillantado por el sudor mientras me admira y se divierte mirándome, pone una nota de tenebrosidad que matiza y hace exótico el placer._

_Como algo prohibido, que, precisamente por eso, resulta aún más delicioso._

_Así, durante el día, escondido de mí por Seras, el joven rey me ha visto dormir y despertar, lanzar mis flechas y dardos, vestirme y desvestirme._

_Me ha visto decapitar gansos y destripar palomas para ofrecer su sangre a los dioses y descubrir en sus vísceras los misterios del futuro. _

_Me ha visto acariciarme y saciarme yo misma y acariciar y saciar a Seras, y nos ha visto, juntas, sumergidas en la corriente, bebiendo el agua cristalina de la cascada una en boca de la otra, saboreando nuestras salivas, nuestros juegos y nuestro sudor. _

_No hay ejercicio o función, desenfreno o ritual del cuerpo o del alma que no hayamos representado para él, que es propietario de nuestra intimidad desde sus escondites_

_Él es nuestro bufón, pero también es nuestro dueño, nos sirve y lo servimos._

_Nosotros, él y yo, sabemos que aún si no nos pudiéramos tocar o cruzar palabra, nos haríamos gozar, como lo hemos hecho en innumerables ocasiones, y además, debo decir que, a pesar del insuperable abismo que nuestras distintas naturalezas y edades abren entre nosotros, estamos más unidos que cualquier otra pareja de amantes._

_Ahora, en este mismo momento, Seras y yo vamos a actuar para él, y Alucard, simplemente quedándose donde está, entre los árboles, actuará también para nosotras._

_Dentro de poco, esta eterna e inmóvil imagen se animará y será tiempo, historia._

_Ladrarán los sabuesos, gorjeará el bosque, el agua del río se escurrirá cantando entre las piedras y los juncos, y las esponjosas nubes se irán lejos, impulsadas por el delicado viento que removerá los alegres cabellos de Seras._

_Ella se moverá e inclinará su boca que labios apetecibles y besará mi pie, chupando cada uno de mis dedos como si chupara una fruta en una cálida tarde de verano._

_Pronto estaremos entrelazadas, retozando en la seda fina de la manta azul, absortas en el éxtasis del que brota la vida._

_El bosque nos escuchará suspirar, desmayándonos, y, de repente, gritar como heridas de muerte._

_Segundos más tarde nos escuchará reír y chacotear, y nos verá irnos adormeciendo en un sueño apacible mientras nos apartamos suavemente._

_Entonces, al vernos prisioneras en los brazos de Morfeo, tomando infinitas precauciones para no despertarnos con sus pisadas, el silencioso testigo de nuestros juegos abandonará su escondite y vendrá a contemplarnos desde la orilla de la manta azul._

_Nos observará, perfectas y respirando a la par con la expresión de aquellas que saben ser felices, esperando a que el sol se oculte._

_Allí estaremos los tres, esperando pacientes la mano del artista del futuro que, impulsado por el deseo, nos dibuje en sueños, y crea que nos inventa en la tela con su pincel._

_Pero nadie conoce en realidad el resto de la historia, sólo nosotros dos, y Seras._

_Parece que todo ha concluido por hoy, pero eso no es cierto._

_Sé que entonces tomará mi mano y la besará suavemente, subiendo por mi brazo hasta hacerme despertar._

_Sabe que en ese momento tendrá una sonrisa mía y mi permiso para complacerme de nuevo, sé que tomará mis manos y me pondrá de pie, sólo para tomarme en brazos y llevarme al campamento donde lo espera su séquito._

_Al escuchar que nos acercamos se alejarán y se apartarán de la vista hasta que entremos a su tienda, donde me recostará sobre la fina alfombra persa y los mullidos cojines árabes._

_Se apartará de mí sólo para servir la copa de vino que luego llevará a mis labios_

–_el más fino, sólo para que tus labios lo beban –me dice inclinándose detrás de mí y poniendo la copa sobre mis labios. _

_Alejará la copa tan sólo para reemplazarla con sus labios._

_Me besará tan profundo y tan intenso que aumentará mi deseo por él. _

_Alucard sabe que en ese momento no podré resistirme y dejaré que me haga enteramente suya, de nadie más, él será el único para siempre_

_Ya puedo vernos, ya puedo sentirlo dentro de mí, puedo verlo bajo mi cuerpo embelesado en mi éxtasis…_

_Y entonces, en la cumbre de nuestro baile secreto, al ritmo de las olas, pondré mis manos sobre mi vientre, donde yace, desde hace pocas semanas, un futuro príncipe semidiós. _

Integra se dio la vuelta entre sueños con una sonrisa placentera, sin soltar la corbata del vampiro. Alucard estaba sentado en su cama, extasiado viéndola dormir.

Era uno de los pocos momentos en que de hecho parecía una verdadera mujer.

Se recostó junto a ella, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de la rubia

–Buenas noches, Condesa –le dijo al oído y se desvaneció en las sombras.


End file.
